Cantarella
by AmeChu-Vocaloid
Summary: AmeChu lemon fic to the Vocaloid song 'Cantarella.' Rape/Non-con.


Yet another... fabulous AmeChu fic to another fabulous song. I honestly like this song best =n=

Lyrics: .

Disclaimer: We don't claim to own Hetalia or any of the characters in any way, shape or form.

-  
>Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world.<p>

You hear a humming noise, and look across the street to see a feminine-looking figure walking down the street innocently. You nod to yourself and cross the street, approaching what you can now say is a him. You smirk as you grab him by the back of his shirt and look around hastily. You quickly drag him down an alleyway and pin him to the wall behind a bush. You kiss him hard and push your drugged saliva into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

The man before you look at you with a confused look, not realizing what had just happened. "H-Huh...?" He looks at your with a confused look plastered on his face, a slightly blush spreading across his cheeks. "Wh-what the...?"

**Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation. **

You kiss him hard, not caring about how the flustered man before you feels.

**Hiding my burning heart, I approach you.**

The man beneath you gives in and begins kissing back, the Viagra he swallowed slowly beginning to take effect. You moan slightly and grind your already hardening arousal against him, a moan slipping from your lips.

"A-aah!" He moans, the look of confusion never leaving his somewhat childish-looking face. You get on your knees quickly and unzip his pants, pink, frilly panties falling to his ankles with said item of clothing. You look at his fast-hardening member and lick the head teasingly, sucking it a little. You get tired of playing games and cram him down your through, gagging at the sensation.

**Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.**

"N-nnnn... aah...~~" He moans, his blush deepening. You suck and swirl your tongue around his length, bobbing your head. You run your tongue along the underside of his member, the man before you moaning loudly. "A-aah~~"

**I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.**

He moans loudly as you drag your teeth along his now pulsing cock, said organ being deep-throughted as you hum, rubbing his sac gently (D)

"Nnyaaahhh~!" He screams as and arcs his back as he cums, the essence flowing into your mouth.

**I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice.**

You swallow all of said seed and stand up, pinning the panting man to the wall. You strip and thrust yourself into him, moaning lowly.

"A-aaah... so t-tight..."

**Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down.**

He gasps and whimpers, only to blame himself in the future, for he let his guard down. You thrust in and out of him hard and fast, showing no mercy to your uke.

**Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down.  
><strong>

"Aahh!" Said man screams, shaking in your grip.

**There's no place to escape from this rusty chain;**

You slam in and out of him, tilting your head back, loud moans upon moans of ecstasy escaping your lips. You shiver as you slam into his prostate, the other screaming in pain, and pleasure.

**The more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets.**

"A-a-aaaah~!" You scream in pleasure as you slam in and out of him ruthlessly, giving in to your animal desires at long last. He screams and arcs his back for what seems to be the millionth time and cums, his essence dripping onto your chests.

**If I slip you into the deep bushes,** **You'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.**

You scream and arc your back sharply and cum in the trembling man before you, your breath coming out in pants.

**I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.** **I now peak into the small crevice,** **and capture you.**

You pull out of him and moan slightly. You push him into the nearby bush and shove him roughly into a bag, tying it up tightly at the top.

**I slipped you into the deep bushes,**

You put the bag on the ground, where it can't be seen by the passing residents of the area. You lean against the wall and pant, laughing slightly at your prey struggling in said bag.

**And you are now being violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.**

There are too many typos and I can't be bothered editing them out =n= Please review, it would be appreciated ^^


End file.
